Sanders Sides Fanfiction: Revenge
by namelestrash
Summary: Prince Roman is missing.
1. 1

**a few things before i start:** **1: This** **is my first fanfic so it's probably not going to be very good.** **2: I don't** **really like writing fluff into a story unless it's relevant to the plot, so if you're looking for that kind of stuff, find a different fanfic. sorry.** **3: In this fanfic, the light sides (Logan, Patton, Roman- and maybe Virgil) have wings that they can make appear and disappear, and the dark sides have claws and** **horns** **with similar properties.**

"Hmm. I think I'll call this one... 'The next Sanders Sides video.' How's that sound?"

Thomas was trying to make a new video. Unfortunately, it wasn't going well. He couldn't think of any good ideas for the title or plot, and the Sides were starting to get annoyed.

"Thomas, you do know that in the past, a title that was relevant to the plot of the video was more successful than one that was based on the type of video, do you not?" replied Logan, Thomas's logical side.

"And, once you release a new Sanders Sides video after this one, this title will sound awkward and out of place, so um... That's a really bad title," added Virgil, the embodiment of Thomas's anxiety. Virgil knew that this was when Roman, Thomas's hopes, dreams and creativity, would say something like, "You would know a lot about being awkward and out of place, wouldn't you, Hot Topic?" But no such comment was voiced. In fact, Sir Sing-a-lot was no where to be seen. _That's odd_ , thought Virgil, _Thomas is brainstorming ideas for a video. Princey should be here. Where is h--_ Virgil's thought was interrupted by Patton, Thomas's morality, saying, "Aww, come on guys, it wasn't that bad," in his signature kind-hearted tone. "Hey, Princey, what do you-- Princey?"

 _Of course, I'm always the first one to notice the problem. I should have spoken up earlier- now they're probably going to think I don't care about Princey,_ thought Virgil.

"Perhaps this is why Thomas is having trouble brainstorming ideas for a video. Has anyone seen Roman today?"

 _There goes Logan, always solving every problem he notices... I wish I were that smart,_ thought Virgil. "I haven't seen Romano since yesterday, when we were watching Cinderella together."

"I haven't seen him either- he didn't even come downstairs this morning to eat my special Pancake Cake!" Patton whined.

"So, Logan, you think that Princey's the reason why you guys don't like my ideas?" asked Thomas, in an uncharacteristically emotionless tone.

"Yes! I think we should all go to Princey's room to check if he's okay," Logan replied, starting confident but becoming more worried as he continued to speak.

Virgil was a bit anxious that if the Sides went into Roman's room for too long they'd become corrupted, as they'd be if they stayed in Virgil's room for too long. The anxious facet decided not to express this fear to the others, on the notion that they might accuse him of keeping Thomas from achieving everything he could have achieved had Virgil not existed.

The sides all sank down there way they would when they were done with a video, except this time they were going to Roman's room instead of their respective rooms. Thomas fidgeted as he sank down, confronted by the unfamiliarity of the action.

Roman's room was not how Virgil remembered it. The trophies were all out of line, some scattered on the floor. As he rose up in his usual spot, Virgil almost tripped on a golden apple.

"It's... nice, I guess," Thomas stated nonchalantly in an attempt to break the stunned silence filling the room.

"What- what happened here? Princey? Are you in here?" called Patton, starting to fear for the creative side's safety.

"It looks as though... I think Roman may have been kidnapped," Logan stated, attempting to sound indifferent and falling miserably. He was barely able to stop the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He had to keep everyone together. He had to stay strong for Patton. He had to find a way to get Princey back. _I wish I were wrong more often,_ the logical side thought, _I wish it now more than ever..._

The silence that swept over the room after Logan spoke was filled with many emotions. Horror. Despair. Shock. Thomas didn't know what he was feeling. Logan didn't want to know.

I should have kept him safe, Virgil brooded silently, that was my job, wasn't it? Keeping everyone safe. They may not have liked me for it, but I did my job. Until now. Now... Now I don't know what to do. Logan and I know how to swordfight, but how will that help if we can't even find Princey?Oh, that poor kiddo, Patton thought to himself, Who knows what the Dark Sides are doing to him? Guess I'll die, thought Thomas.

Logan wasn't thinking. He wasn't brainstorming ways to get back his romantic counterpart. What was happening inside his head could only be described as a hurricane- every thought he ever had, every piece of knowledge he ever knew, every emotion he ever pushed to the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to deal with- all racing through Logan's huge library of a brain at once. It was terrifying.

"Logan!" Patton's shriek brought the logical side back to reality. "What's happening to Virgil?" Patton pointed at a purple hoodie rocking back and forth on the stairs where Virgil was a few minutes ago.

"He's having a panic attack." Logan rushed to sit next to Virgil on the stairs. "You're going to be okay, Virge. Just breathe with me. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You're doing great. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight."

"Thanks," Virgil rasped once he calmed down.

"No problem, Virgil," replied Logan, returning to his usual place to Virgil's left. "Now, we should discuss how we're going to rescue Roman. As much as I hate to say it, I don't know if any solution to this problem. Anyone else have an idea?"

"We could just go to bed and wait for Roman to come back," said Thomas.

"Any helpful ideas?" Logan was often irritable when he was anxious.

When the silence grew longer, he became even more angry. "Come on, no one has any ideas?" he shouted incredulously.

I have an idea, Virgil thought. He had tried to say it out loud but was too nervous. He tried again: "I, um, I have an idea..."

"What is it?" Logan asked when Virgil paused.

"Oh- well, you might not like it..."

"Whatever it is, it's the best idea we've got so spit it out," Logan said.

"Maybe we could ask Balance for help?" Virgil said, his eyes squeezed shut as if he expected Logan to hit him.

Patton and Logan flinched.

"Who's Balance?" asked Thomas.

"Balance is a side," Logan replied testily, adding, "But we can't ask him for help, he's half dark side! He's got claws and everything"

"He's helped us before..."

"That doesn't mean he'll help us now. And don't you remember how hard he is to work with?"

"I think we should at least try to get him to help," interrupted Patton, "it's not like we have any better ideas, right?"

"Fine... But we should leave Thomas here and get Joan or someone to make sure he doesn't ruin his channel or social media with his dull content," Logan agreed reluctantly.

"Ok let's go!" shrieked Patton excitedly, "I haven't talked to Balance in such a long time!"

 **Thanks for taking the time to read chapter 1! I'll try to post updates whenever I can (or whenever I figure out how, lol). I do have a plan for what's going to happen next but if you want to suggest a direction you think I should take this, I'd be happy to take your ideas into consideration. Thanks again for reading and have a great day** \- **unless** **you're reading this late at night because you can't sleep. In that case, you should go to bed. My story may be awesome but it's not worth losing sleep over! :)**


	2. 2

"Umm, this isn't a room?" Patton said in confusion. He'd never been to where Balance resided before.

"Balance is very claustrophobic," Virgil replied confidently, "He made his home look like Dartmoor because walls make him think of when he was captured by the Dark Sides."

"Oh." Patton felt vaguely guilty that he brought up Balance's past.

"Really? I was under the impression that the reason why his room looked like Dartmoor was because he liked animals," Logan said, surprised.

Virgil was about to reply when a figure landed in front of them with a gust of wind. The Side was wearing a black shirt with blue and silver accents, and due to his posture, he stood a tiny bit taller than the other Sides.

"Balance!" Patton squealed, running into an invisible wall as he tried to hug the new Side.

Balance flinched. "It's good to see you too, Patton, but there's a reason why I keep a shield around me at all times," he said. His voice was a mixture of Logan's and Virgil's- slightly deeper than the other Sides' and completely devoid of emotion.

"Oh- why is that?" asked Patton.

"In case you try to hug me," replied Balance with a wry smile.

Virgil smiled- Balance was usually indifferent to any Sides he met, except Patton and Virgil. Despite the anxious side's edgy personality, he found it kind of cute how his friends Balance and Patton interacted. It really was too bad, how Roman and Logan made Patton stop visiting Balance when-

"Hey Virge, how've you been? Still wearing eyeshadow I see," said Balance with a wink.

Virgil flinched inwardly. "I'm fine, I guess," he said.

"Balance?" Logan interrupted.

"Yes?" Balance didn't even try to mask his anger at being interrupted.

"Have you seen Princey?"

"I haven't seen any of you since three years ago," Balance replied, eyes narrowed.

"Well, could you help us find him?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because he's missing and we can't find him!"

"So?"

"Balance, please!" Patton whined, "I know you don't care about Princey, but- but you can't just leave him with the Dark Sides! You're the only one with access to the core. Only you can find him!"

Balance looked at Patton for a long while, seemingly indifferent. Then his eyes softened. "Fine..."

Virgil smiled. He knew that Balance wouldn't have helped them if Patton hadn't been there- Balance didn't believe in taking sides, and on top of that, he and Roman had a history of strongly disliking each other.

The Core, the room in the center of Thomas's mind, was very dark. Balance said that was because Princey wasn't doing his job, and Thomas had no hope or creativity to light up his core. In the middle of the room was a small rainbow cylinder.

"This should be able to find Princey, as long as he still exists," Balance murmured. The other Sides gaped as Balance tapped the top of the cylinder and many rectangular screens appeared around the group. Balance flicked his fingers and the screens started to move around the group counterclockwise in a circle. Every time a screen passed him, Balance studied it for a moment and then moved to the next one.

"How does it work?" whispered Patton, mesmerised by what he was seeing.

"Each screen shows a corner of Thomas's mind. I'm checking each one to see if Princey's there," replied Balance, staring a little longer at one screen. "The good news is, he's not in the shadow prison."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

 _The shadow prison- where all the captured Light Sides go. Since sides can't die- unless Balance kills them- the Dark Sides needed a place to put the Light Sides that got in their way. It's heavily guarded. If Princey was there, I doubt even Balance could get him out,_ Virgil thought with a shiver, _of course, there's a light prison too, but it's much less scary... probably because I've never been there._

Balance interrupted Virgil's train of thought with a cry of "There!" and a satisfied grin which he quickly covered up.

"He was kidnapped by a... Dragon Witch?" Logan queried, peering over Balance's shoulder.

"Dragon Witches are real?" said Virgil, remembering when Princey fought a Dragon Witch in the Valentine's Day Sanders Sides video.

"Yes and yes. The Dragon Witch from the Valentine's Day video survived and has been angry with Princey ever since."

"But how did it survive? I thought Roman stabbed it!" Patton said.

" _She_ was stabbed in the spleen by a samurai sword. She's still alive because it makes a better plot than if she'd died, and this is Thomas's imagination. Literally anything can happen- the only thing is that, without Princey in the mind palace, Thomas's imagination is falling apart," explained Balance.

"Wait, doesn't that mean the Dragon Witch is going to die?" Virgil queried.

"Yep. She's not very smart," Balance replied, "But it also means that Princey could become corrupted, so you should probably go save him."

"Ok, bye, Balance," Logan said hurriedly, eager to get away.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Balance?" Logan asked tentatively.

"I'm coming with you. The imagination is falling apart already, so we can't risk you guys becoming corrupted. I can hold a small part of the imagination together for long enough for you to get Princey, but only if I'm there with you."

"... fine..." Logan groaned.

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read my fanfiction. It means a lot to me. Please review it if you have time- I'd love to hear your opinion, good or bad- but if you don't have time then that's fine too. Have a wonderful day. Or night. Or noon or dawn or dusk. Or any other time. Have a wonderful whatever time it is.**


	3. 3

The Light Sides all gasped simultaneously as they rose up in Thomas's imagination. Instead of the usual sunshine and rainbows, the imagination was almost completely empty. There was nothing here except a flat gray plain with completely normal laws of physics.

"This is... unexpected," Logan said quietly. He couldn't think of any words to describe what he was seeing- well, any real words. The imagination was... kerfluffajigged and shnogabup and blad.

"I don't see Princey anywhere," Patton whined. The fatherly facet worried that his creative son may have already been corrupted and he'd never see the poor kiddo again. _No! That can't happen! If we lose Roman, Thomas will never be able to be an actor- and then he may never be happy!_ Patton was about to panic from all his rushing thoughts when Balance interrupted them.

"That's because we're not creative enough to see everything here and the Imagination isn't currently strong enough for everyone to see it without help." Balance closed his eyes and sighed. He started to glow as the Imagination started to appear around the Sides.

Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin. _Too bright_ , he thought, _how could anyone put up with this? All the colors and noise- is that a pink flying whale with three eyes and a snake tail?_

"What is it, Virgil?" asked Logan.

"Everything is so bright and bouncy!" Virgil replied, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing handfuls of hair.

"What do you mean? It's just a flat grey plain," Logan protested, confused. He couldn't see anything special, bright or bouncy.

Virgil looked at Logan sharply. "What do you mean?" he asked incredulously.

"Logan can't see what you and Patton see because each of you have at least some kind of imagination, so you can at least comprehend what is happening around you. We'll just have to hold his hand and hope he doesn't trip," Balance explained, grabbing Logan's hand.

Logan made a face that looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon.

Patton snapped a picture of said face with his phone and giggled.

...

After some time walking through the imagination, and Logan falling over a dozen times, the Sides stopped a few meters away from a cave with purple smoke print out from the entrance.

"Are we there yet?" Patton asked.

"For the last time, Patton, n- oh, yes, this is it," Balance replied irritably.

"What? Where?" Logan still couldn't see anything.

"It's a cave," grumbled Virgil, tired of Logan not knowing everything.

"So... how are we going to get Princey?" Patton looked at Balance the way he usually looked at Logan for answers.

"I assume we just walk in here and hope for the best. No one really came up with a plan, we just decided to get here as fast as we could; I'll admit, it wasn't very smart for us to leave the swords behind," Balance mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"This is a horrible plan," Virgil grumbled.

"Well, Virge, if you don't want to help then you can just wait outside," offered Balance. Virgil didn't know if his friend was joking or not.

"No, I was just-" Virgil sighed. _I can't back out now- what would Logan and Patton think?_ "Let's go, I guess..."

The inside of the Dragon Witch's cave was almost pitch black, save the occasional gold coin or bioluminescent mold. As soon as the Sides walked in, the opening they had just come through closed with a bang. Everyone except Logan flinched, Virgil jumping several feet into the air.

"What was that?!" Patton yelped, beginning to hyperventilate.

Balance sighed. "This is not going to end well."

"What happened?" asked Logan, not nearly as afraid as he probably should have been; because at that very moment, the Dragon Witch appeared in a puff of smoke.

In a voice as smooth as silk yet sarcastic as a thousand of Virgil's lines, she drawled, "It's good to see you again, Ba-" The Dragon Witch started coughing vigorously. "Darn stupid smoke! *cough* It's good to see you again, Balance."

"Good to see you too, DW," Balance replied, completely indifferent.

Suddenly, the Dragon Witch lunged at Balance, teeth bared. Balance rolled to the left, then jumped right back up and tackled the Dragon Witch to the ground.

Patton and Virgil flinched. Logan cast a questioning glance towards the other Sides, only to be ignored.

"Patton, let's go find Sir Sing-a-lot," Virgil whispered as Balance and the Dragon Witch continued to fight. "Logan, you stay here."

It had only been a few minutes since the father figure and the anxious aspect set out to find their fanciful friend, but Virgil was already starting to panic. _What if I can't find him? What if he's already gone? What if the Dragon Witch catches up to us?_

Patton was also worried that he'd never find the Prince, but he his his fears in an attempt to make Virgil feel less anxious. Together, the two Sides searched room after room, hallway after hallway. Not in here, not over there, not back that way.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek echoed through the cave Patton and Virgil were in the process of searching.

"It came from there! C'mon, let's go!" Patton started to sprint down a hallway to the left.

"Wait, Patton,I thought it came from over there," Virgil said, pointing down the hallway to the right.

"What? No, it definitely came from over there," Patton argued, jerking his head to the left.

"Maybe it's a trick to stop us from finding Princey," Virgil mused, "Why don't you go left, and I'll go right?"

"I don't want to go alone..."

"Okay, maybe... How about we search each room in this hallway first?" Virgil may not have been good at solving problems, but he was always the best at delaying them.

Patton nodded and started to make his way down the hall, staring into each room for a few seconds before sighing and moving on. He was three fourths down the hall when he looked into yet another room, gasped, and yelled, "Virgil! I found him!" at the top of his lungs.

"Patton, that's too loud! The Dragon Witch-" a deafening roar rattled through the cavern- "...could hear us..." Virgil sighed. "Let's just get Princey and leave."

Patton rushed into the room holding the romanic side captive. Roman was tied to a chair in the center of the cave, seemingly unharmed (except for his ego). "Patton, get me _out!_ " he whined.

"I'm trying," Patton replied desperately, tugging at the bonds holding the creative facet.

"Let me try," Virgil said, having entered the room only moments earlier. He skillfully untied the knot holding the prince in place. "Okay, let's go before the Dragon Witch comes."

"How did you do that?" Patton asked.

"I taught myself how to untie lots of knots out of the fear that I might one day be kidnapped," the anxious side admitted. He then walked to the doorway, only to jump back with a yelp.

"Eek! Dragon Witch," Patton and Roman shrieked simultaneously as the Dragon Witch stalked into the room, teeth bared and wings flared.

"Stand back," Roman said bravely, his voice steady, "I'll handle this."

"Roman, you can't handle the Dragon Witch without a sword! Even Balance and Logan couldn't defeat her," protested Virgil.

Roman simply winked and Virgil and, without warning, leapt at the Dragon Witch with all the strength he had left in his body from struggling against the ropes that had held him to a chair until a minute ago.

The Dragon Witch dodged left, spewing green fire at the spot where she saw her nemesis standing the instant before. She twisted to find the prince again, only to be met with a fierce kick to the jaw. Flinching, she swung her right claw at the annoying little creature who ruined her life in that one video and was then called a hero. The Dragon Witch smirked as her blow hit its mark.

Roman knew he would be hurt in this battle, but even he couldn't have imagined it would hurt this much- no, he could, he just couldn't _let_ himself imagine it. If he did, he might not have the courage to face his enemy and the sides he cared about might be hurt... and it would be all his fault. The creative side poured the remaining amount of anger he felt into every blow he swung towards the Dragon Witch, some attacks successful, some only serving to sap his energy until Roman was exhausted. He was so drained, he didn't even notice when an unknown figure snuck up behind the Witch.

She had heard a sound behind her, but didn't think much of it- until she found herself on the ground, unable to move. How had that unimaginative little Light Side managed to defeat her? He couldn't even see anything.

"We need to leave. Now," Logan commanded, offering no explanation for his apparent ability to see what was happening.

Patton, Virgil and Roman, too shocked to say anything, silently followed the logical side. They sprinted through many tunnels, the scene around them starting to fade into a flat grey plain. Nevertheless, they continued until they reached the same area that Balance and the Dragon Witch had been fighting before Patton and Virgil left to find Creativity. Logan picked up Balance, passed out with a trickle of blood flowing from his temple, and rushed in front of the other Sides out the front of the cave- sinking out just as the Imagination faded completely.

"That was way too close for comfort," Roman stated as he rose up in Thomas's living room, rubbing his aching head.

"No kidding, Romano, you need to be more careful," added Anxiety.

"On the bright side, we survived," Patton offered, unsure of how to lighten the mood as he couldn't think of any relevant dad jokes to use.

"What should we do with Balance?" asked Logan, feeling uncertain of himself after almost being unable to help his fellow counterparts.

"What happened to Balance?" Thomas shrieked. All the sides jumped; they hadn't registered Thomas's presence.

"He fought a Dragon Witch," Logan replied.

Thomas gingerly walked up to Logan and placed a hand on Balance's forehead. Balance shifted slightly at the contact.

"Well, he's still alive at least," Thomas said, flinching at the tremor in his voice.

"No kidding. Hey, I can take care of Balance, if Patton helps," said Virgil, dragging his focus from the oh-so-fascinating carpet to the logical sides' face.

Patton nodded enthusiastically.

"I suppose it's settled, then," Logan replied, his confidence back. "When Balance wakes up, we should make a not to thank him for helping us."

A side of Balance's mouth twitched upwards.


End file.
